Clannad: The Halo Saga
by crazyjman80
Summary: 13 years after the anime ended. Tomoya Okazaki is sick of his life, he is depressed as could be without them, without Ushio or Nagisa. He decided to leave earth for a new place to call home, Eridanus II. This would be the place for him to start over anew. However, Tomoya had no clue what he was walking into, Eridanus was going to be a battlefield very quickly. Alternate timeline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi, crazyJman80 here, i would just like to say i am really excited to do this one, Halo and Clannad… Damn, i really have come along way since saint and ghosts… Well, maybe not. **

**Well anyway, this story is taking place in a Halo timeline with the Clannad setting.**

**the story, for reasons i will not discuss, takes place in a universe where Ushio and Nagisa both died and Tomoya is left alone. Also it's in the Halo universe the year is 2530.**

**For now, this story will be rated T, although undoubtedly it will be ranked up to M because you know, its Halo. Lots of verbal hate against the Grunts, foul mouthed SPARTAN's and Marines and lots of violence. **

**There is only a few differences with the story, Youhei Sunohara is a former ODST [Orbital Drop Shock Trooper]. That comes in handy in this chapter.**

**Oh well, i guess someone had to. Enjoy.**

…

**Japan, Earth. June 06, 2530. 09:17.**

...

Tomoya Okazaki had had enough of this, this life he was forced to live. Nagisa, his wife had died many years before and his only daughter, Ushio, died ofthe illness as Nagisa. He needed to leave, his life has only gotten worse since that day. Now he was finally going to do it, he said to Nagisa along time ago that he wanted to leave this town. Today, he was going to. But not to another town or even to another country, he was going to leave Earth on the next civilian slipspace jump to… anywhere else. He was just about finished packing up, he filled the last of his suitcase with his clothes and things that he was going to bring. Akio was supposed to show up around now to help Tomoya as he moved, primarily to take the stuff that Tomoya doesn't want or need back with him to a public storage place or something. Anyones guess if he would.

The door knocked, that had to be Akio. Tomoya started to walk over to the door. As he walked through his apartment, he noticed just how much stuff Akio was going to walk away with. His old TV, couch, kitchen stuff, and Ushio and Nagisa's old stuff… wow, 13 years later and he still has all of their old stuff here, the whole Dango family and some of their clothes that they had. Probably what was depressing Tomoya was the fact that he was reminded everyday of what he lost. At least now, there would be nothing to remind him of the old. He reached the door and opened it up. It was Akio.

"Hey Tomoya." He said with his usual low toned voice. "So, skipping town today." He declared.

"Yeah, i just need to leave." Tomoya responded. He was set to leave for a civilian transport to Eridanus II in just a few hours. He was already set to leave in just a few minutes. Tomoya spoke up "Just take whatever you want, i don't care." He tried to leave after saying that but Akio stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold on Tomoya." Akio told him holding his arm out to stop him. Tomoya just kept on walking suitcase in hand.

"I'm going, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Tomoya stated.

"I know, i just want to warn you-" Tomoya cut him off.

"About what?"

"Eridanus is a outer colony and you know what is happening out there." He was referencing to the war that was currently going down out there with the alien race known as the Covenant. "It's a full blown war out there, if you go…" He paused, he really was concerned about Tomoya. "You might actually die out there." Tomoya wasted no time responding to that one.

"Just means that i get to see Ushio and Nagisa again." He told him. With that statement, Akio let Tomoya go. That was a cheap shot, even for Tomoya. He almost got to the stairs when Akio called out to him.

"If you insist on going!" He started "Just remember-" Tomoya cut him off again.

"That's the problem, i remember everything." He was referring to Ushio and Nagisa. He walked down the stairs and saw a cab waiting for him, he walked over to the cab and got in. "UNSC departure station." He told him as he slammed the door shut. The car started to speed off, Akio watched as his son in law, left for what seems like the last time. It would be along while until Tomoya returns.

….

The car ride was a long one, Tomoya had nearly fallen asleep by the time he reached the station. Tomoya had to stay awake otherwise he wouldn't be able to pay the cab driver when the ride was over. The cab driver had been bored the whole ride over, found that Tomoya wasn't in a talking mood, he had tried to get a conversation with him, but he just ignored him. Finally he asked him a question that would hit Tomoya hard. "Got any kids?" Those 3 words got Tomoya to speak.

"Shut up." Is all Tomoya had to say.

"Soft spot, huh?" The cab driver said.

"I really don't want to talk about that." Tomoya said to the driver.

"Why not?" He asked. Tomoya didn't like talking about his dead family, that's just something you just don't bring up around anyone like Tomoya. "Well?" The driver insisted. Tomoya finally cracked.

"I had a daughter." Is all he said.

"Had?" He asked. "Was she in the UNSC?" Tomoya didn't respond. "So is that what it is?" He asked. Tomoya still didn't respond. He figured that was probably what it was. "You know, my son was a ODST." The cab driver said. "He was stationed out on Harvest a few years back, he was there because of the war and…" He paused. " He died along with most of the planet, not a day goes by that i don't think about it." He said as he made a turn that would lead to the station. "For the first few months, i tried to ignore it, i tried to forget and i tried to pretend like he didn't exist…" He paused while still driving. "You know, you shouldn't dwell on things like that." He told him some excellent advice. Tomoya only continued to ignore him, he really didn't care about anyone elses problems.

Some time had passed since the driver finished his story. The station was actually in sight now, he was finally going to get off this rock. "Just let me off here." He told him. The car pulled over and stopped next to the drop off point. He grabbed his suitcase and got out his money to paid the driver. He watched the driver as he pulled away, he turned around and to his surprise, he found people were here waiting to ambush him. Kyou, Kotomi, Ryou, Mei, Youhei and Tomoyo. They were waiting for him to show up. He really wasn't surprised by this, he figured Akio had tipped someone off that he was here. "What do you guys want?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Tomoyo told him. "We're here to stop you from leaving." Tomoya only shrugged at that thought.

"Too late, already paid for my trip out of here. I'm leaving." Tomoya is serious, he legit wanted to leave right then and there. Youhei got in his way. "Not letting you leave." Mei got up and actually pushed him back.

"You won't be leaving earth." She told him.

"Why not?" Tomoya asked. Kyou was the one yelled at him next.

"Because you have no idea what you're getting into!" She yelled. " The Eridanus System is a outer colony and the aliens are destroying a lot of the outer colony, it will only be a matter of time before Eridanus is glassed like Harvest!" Tomoya continued to walk forward, he had no interest in them right now. "Tomoya!"

"Leave me the hell alone!" Tomoya snapped. "I just want to leave!" Everyone looked at him, he was causing a scene and nobody wanted to be here because of it. "Now, let me through." He told Youhei and Mei. They both stepped aside. Everyone watched as Tomoya left, he was going to leave everything he once knew behind, and he didn't care. He almost got to the door when Youhei called over to him.

"Okazaki wait!" He yelled, Tomoya turned around and saw he had ran over to him. "I get it, there probably isn't anything that will get you to stay here on earth with all the friends you have." He started, "But i think you shouldn't go alone." He told him. "You should at least have someone around that you can talk to, right." Tomoya didn't say anything. There wasn't much to say. He finally had a reason for him not to come.

"Don't you need your stuff or need to stay here with Tomoyo or whatever?" He asked.

"No. I got friends on Eridanus." He said so casually. "I got a place to stay there, hell i can get you a place to stay while you're there." He told him. Tomoya had run out of reason to go alone. He looked at the others still outside, they clearly had no clue what he just said. He agreed. "Great, lets get going then." He said so easily, as they started walking to customs, Tomoya had heard the others come running in, obviously to stop him and Youhei from leaving. He turned around to Me I started complaining at her brother not to leave. For a moment, he legit thought he was going to stay, but after a moment, he saw her face change from frantic to keep him on earth, to sad that he was about to leave. Tomoya knew that this isn't the first time Mei has had to watch Sunohara leave, he was an ODST after all. Youhei came back over by Tomoya and said. "Lets get going.

Tomoya was expecting customs to stop and check them, but all Youhei had to do was flash his ODST badge and they got through with no problem [your security sucks- ZeroQ] Tomoya and Youhei got aboard the civilian transport. Tomoya had gotten a seat next to a window. Lucky him, he had walked into the ship after a long hallway, Youhei obviously was unphased by the ship. Tomoya was now walking to where his seat was, the kind woman greeting everyone welcomed them to the ship. "Welcome. This ship is going to Eridanus II." She told them. "Enjoy the trip." She said as they continued on looking for their seat. Tomoya had passed a few rows a seats before he found his. He put his suitcase with all his stuff in the compartment above and then sat down. Lucky for them, there were extra seats on the ship, so Sunohara got a seat next to Tomoya.

Tomoya looked out the window as he waited for the ship to take off and take him somewhere far away. Sunohara had strapped himself into the seat he was in, the coms had gone off and the woman who greeted them had started talking, but Tomoya had tuned her out. He had actually started to doze off. What woke him up was the sound and feel of the ship taking off. The rumble was evidence enough the ship was flying. Tomoya had always been afraid of flying. Fortunately how calm Sunohara was is enough for him to keep the crap and piss in Tomoya rather than out. The ship had started to elevate higher and higher. After a good 45-50 seconds, the ship was finally at an altitude safe for a slipspace jump,Tomoya held on to the chair for his life, he had no clue what to expect. He asked Youhei. "Hey Sunohara?"

"What?" He responded.

"Sunohara. What the hell should i expect for this slipspace jump." He asked, Youhei laughed before responded.

"Just hold on and keep breakfast down." He chuckled.

The ship started rumble louder and faster and then, a minor sound of a explosion is heard. A sonic boom for lack of a better term. The ship stopped shaking for a moment, then through the window Tomoya could see out of, he looked down on earth for the last time, then like a rollercoaster, he was pushed back into his seat and he could feel them pulling A LOT of G's. The ship had made a slipspace jump. And for a moment, Tomoya couldn't hear anything. Then when he came back around, he looked out the window to see what he was expecting. His destination, his salvation, his new home. He had finally made it. Eridanus II.

…

**A/N- Well, what you guys think, got potential. **

**Well, thats three fics to balance updating now. Damn.**

**Comment what you guys think of the story and i will get back to you guys later.**

**Ok. Bye.**

**-CJM80**


	2. Chapter 2

**High Atmosphere, Eridanus II. June 06, 2530. 12:00**

The outer colony of Eridanus II is now here, he could see his new home just outside the window. Not 30 seconds ago he was in the upper stratosphere of Japan. Now, he was going to land on Eridanus. A planet light years away from Earth.

Tomoya and Youhei were both still in their seats when the ship started to settle. At first the descent to the planet below was smooth and easy, but then things started to go quickly as if they were falling from the sky. Tomoya was panicking, he didn't know if this was normal or not. He looked to Sunohara who was as calm now as he was when they made the first jump through slipspace not 30 seconds ago, so that was a good sign. As the ship made its descent into the upper atmosphere of Eridanus, the ship started to rattle around a lot, most likely from it burning up slightly in the atmosphere, this was to be expected, couldn't change the rules of physics.

As they drew closer to the surface of the planet, Tomoya thought back to the days of when he still had everything he wanted, granted he only had them both at two separate times, both ended up dying before him. He closed his eyes and thought of Nagsa, to think, he was leaving everything he knew behind, even his old home.

He was leaving behind where he was born, where he had met Nagisa and where Ushio was born, where he had everything. He had never left the city he lived in before, not even once, so Eridanus was a big move for him. For Youhei maybe not, considering he was an ODST, wherever there was a war, he was there, in fact, Tomoya doesn't even know what he did in the Harvest Campaign. He had been so concerned with drowning out his problems that he never bothered to learn of what he did all those years ago. Couldn't have been good though, he heard on the news one day that the fighting out there got intense, few of the UNSC's forces that went came back, most were killed by the alien force they were fighting. If Tomoya remembered correctly, Youhei and a lot of other Marines went in and got their asses handed to them on a silver platter after they did a joint op mission with some elite group of guys, not ODST's, something totally different. He got this intel from Tomoyo, she told him one day while he was watching TV. She was crying that day, she was pretty concerned about Tomoya but clearly more about Youhei. He vaguely remembered her telling him something about a injury he had, but he doesn't really remember what it was, he was too hungover to remember everything, just the important stuff. Maybe he would ask him what it was he did on Harvest, but later.

Tomoya had a lot on his mind during the descent onto the planet, one of which was where he would live, the other, was what the hell he was going to do when he got there. He had only just cleared up him leaving with his work, what was he going to do for money, where was he going to meet new friends, he couldn't always hang around Sunohara, could he?

While he was thinking that, the rattling and shaking that was happening had slowly stopped, he opened his eyes and glanced at Youhei, he was still as calm as a sleeping baby. Tomoya looked outside and saw the planet surface, while he had his eyes closed the ship had come really close to the ground, so close that he could actually make out some people and cars. The ship slowly docked at an airport designed for interstellar ships to land. It made a landing that, considering the ships enormous size, was pretty soft. There was still a thud, but not too terrible. The ship began to settle and before he knew it, the ship's captain spoke over the intercom.

"We are now on Eridanus II passengers, the time on Eridanus is now 19:12 and it is 67 degrees outside now." Is what he said. Tomoya adjusted his watch so he wasn't going to be lost by the time. "We here would like to welcome you here to the Eridaus system and we hope you enjoy your stay." After that, the mic hung up. Tomoya unplugged his seatbelt and stood up, he was ready to start a new life on this foreign world. However he didn't want to because of the fact that he still missed Ushio and Nagisa. Even now after he left, they still couldn't leave him alone.

"Okazaki!" Apparently Youhei had been trying to get his attention.

"What?" Tomoya had responded with.

"So where you plan on going after this?" He asked casually.

"Dunno." He told him. "But i do know one thing." He said as he got his stuff down from the overhead compartment for stuff.

"What?" He asked Tomoya.

"I'm gonna have to catch up with you another time Sunohara." Tomoya told him.

"Why?" He asked as he got the last of his stuff down from the compartment.

"I need to find a bar or something." When Youhei heard that, he sighed at it.

"Come on man." He said disappointed in him. "You got to get over that right." Sunohara told him as he began to walk out into the aisles with Tomoya, the ship was full of people trying to get off onto the new planet, Tomoya and Youhei were just two of the idiots trying to get off as soon as they landed… FYI people, wait until the crowd clears before getting off a plane unless you got someone waiting outside with a car or something. Anyway, Tomoya rolled his eyes, he was an adult, he should be able to whatever the hell he wanted to do, right?

"Well, i don't know, but i have to do something." Tomoya told Youhei as he began to exit the interstellar ship.

"Well don't go for the first bar you can find, at least let me take you to one." Youhei told him, he had been to Eridanus II before, he was an ODST after all, so it makes sense he would know of a few places to go for a drink or two. Tomoya ignored him and began to walk with the crowd out of the ship. As he got closer to the door, the traffic was moving slowly, he had time to think. What was he going to do here, not like there were many options for him to choose from, he had only worked at one place his entire life and he didn't know anyone on the planet. At least he wasn't alone. "Hey, Okazaki!" Youhei keeps trying to get his attention, but Tomoya keeps getting lost in thought.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you quit dozing off like that! It's starting to get annoying!" He told him as the reached the exit of the ship. "I said, where are you going to stay? God." Youhei told him.

Tomoya just grunted at his words. He was going to go wherever he felt he had to go. "Okazaki!" Not listening. "Okazaki!" Still not listening. "Okazaki!" Damnit.

"What Sunohara?" Tomoya broke as he answered the question.

"Where are you going to go after this?" Youhei asked.

Tomoya thought for a moment as he left the ship and entered the crowded Eridanus interstellar-port. He answered "I guess, somewhere." He really hadn't thought that far ahead, he just wanted to get away from Earth. He only knew of one city on Eridanus II, and that was hours from here and he didn't feel like driving there. "I guess… Elysium City." He told him.

"Elysium City, dude that's like, 3-4 hours away man, how the hell you intend on getting there?" He asked him.

"Taxi?" He said as if he didn't already know. Youhei just looked disappointed by that. They kept walking through the terminals, Tomoya hadn't brought much with him, just what he could stuff in his suitcase, and Youhei didn't bring jack with him, so it's not like they needed to go to baggage claim or anything. They passed a kid selling cookies with his brother. Tomoya ignored them, the two reached the exit to the arrivals terminal and the road with cabs and limos waiting for people.

The two looked for an open cab, of course they would have to wait for a little while before anyone actually picked them up from this place. Sunohara managed to get a cab to stop for them. When the cab pulled up, it was an Indian man, thick Indian accent too. He asked them.

"Where do you want to go?" With his thick Indian accent. So thick it's kinda like, fresh of the boat, thick.

"To Elysium-" Sunohara cut off Tomoya before he could speak.

"Actually, take us to Denizen's inn, i think that is our best choice in places right now." Youhei told him. The cab driver only nodded. Tomoya was a little agitated that he was cut off like that, but he was right, they did need a place to stay. The two climbed into the back of the car and were ready to leave, all Tomoya needed to do was just put his suitcase in the seat next to him while Sunohara just buckled up. With that, the they were off to this place. "Lucky i've been here before right?" He said enthusiastically.

"I guess so." Tomoya said.

* * *

"$19.23." The cab driver told them as they got out of the cab.

"Here you go." Sunohara handed him a 20.

"Thank you, enjoy your stay on Eridanus." The driver said before he drove off. The two didn't really talk the whole way here, it had been a good 15 minutes since they left the spaceport, and the most they had that could be considered a conversation was when they got off the ship. Youhei did try to talk to Tomoya on the way here, but he was lost in the thoughts of the past. The two walked into the inn. Youhei was paying for the night. Tomoya stood in the doorway for a moment before continuing with Youhei. Sunohara had walked up to the desk. "One night for two, possibly two doubles. Maybe even singles." He told the women behind the desk.

"Certainly." She said as she began to type some stuff into her computer. "Why have 3 rooms open, one has the doubles you asked for, the other two are single beds."

"I think i'll take the doubles." Youhei told her. After a moment of typing.

"Your names?" She asked.

"Sunohara and Okazaki." He told her. She typed in their names.

After a moment, she looked up at him and said. "Okay, for the night in the 2 double room, 2 adult males. $45.92." Youhei pulled out his ODST ID, she looked at it and scanned it. After a beep that came from the computer, she said. "Okay, thank you for waiting, Sergeant Sunohara. Room number 234." She told him as she handed him his card back.

"Thank you. Okazaki." He told Tomoya. He was busy looking at the magazines that were on the counter in front of him. He then acknowledged Sunohara.

"Yeah?"

"Time to go."

"Alright." The two then set off for their room for the night. They walked down the hallways trying to be as quiet as possible. People were trying to sleep after all. The two began walking up the stairs. Tomoya and Youhei had made it to their room quick. Their room was next to the stairs, so they didn't need to go very far. Youhei swiped his card through the door and after a second, there was a beep from the door and the light turned green. He then pushed open the door into the room. "Well, this is nice." Tomoya said out loud. The room had a TV, 2 double beds, a window that had a excellent view of the sky and a nice red carpet. Velvet Red.

"Yeah, i guess we got lucky, right?" Youhei said. Tomoya sat down on his bed and threw his suitcase onto the bed with him. Youhei sat down on his bed and turned on the TV. When the TV turned on, it was showing a popular show the UNSC Broadcasted for no real reason, Red Vs Blue. Youhei loved this show. It was the season finale for season 9 where Church is freed from the Epsilon's container and he finally meets in person Agent Carolina. Tomoya ignored the TV, he just wanted to rest, have a beer, do something. Almost as if Youhei could read his mind, he asked him. "I take it you want a beer or two? Right?"

Tomoya responded with. "Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good right now." Tomoya agreed.

Youhei grabbed the phone and dialed the number for room service. "Hello, Room service?... Yeah can i get some cases of beer?" He asked. A pause and some noise coming from the phone signaled someone was talking. "Yeah, what you got?" Youhei said. After a moment of silence from Sunohara, he spoke again. "Yeah, Bud Lite. Nothing too bad, oh, bottled if possible… Okay, Thank you." He said. He hung up the phone and Tomoya asked him.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked.

"Well, we got some beer coming." He told him. "I figured, why should i let my best friend drown in alcohol on his own right." At least he had one thing down, he was his best friend, didn't really matter what had happened, they would still be best friends to the end. Even after Tomoya pretended to be dating Mei just to get Youhei to be more protective and caring for his sister, which resulted in both of them getting their asses beaten… and then beating each others asses, they were still best friends, hell he even came with him to a new planet just so he wouldn't forget his old friends.

"So, when should we expect it to be here?" Almost the very second he said that, the door was being knocked at.

"Instant." Youhei said sarcastically.

Tomoya chuckled at the thought of that, did they really have waiters outside of everyone's rooms with beer on stand-by or did some guy with what they ordered was just so happened to be around, either way, that was helpful.

[several hours later]

It has been quite some time since the two decided to spend the whole night drinking. They were both really drunk and… singing. The song they were singing was even worst than how drunk they were, personally, i like the song, but to her it coming from these two's drunk asses. The song was Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up", better known to the world as, Rick Roll.

They were on the last verse, singing to their drunken hearts content without pissing off the other's in the hotel.

[the following is a re-enactment of the slurred slightly singing of two best friends]

Tomoya- We've known each other, for so long.

Youhei- Your hearts been aching but, you're too shy to say it.

Tomoya- Inside, we both know what's been going on.

Youhei- We know the game and we're gonna play it

Tomoya and Youhei- I just wanna tell you how i'm feeling. Got to make you understand.

The two got up to finish the song's chorus.

Tomoya and Youhei- Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

The two did this twice more, as the song goes on with two more choruses after this.

As the song ended, Tomoya fell flat on his bed. He was pooped, the whole night he was either drinking more than his body could handle or singing songs from the 20th century, those songs are over 500 years old. "Hey Okazaki?" Youhei had asked Tomoya a question as the song on TV changed to something else.

"What Sunohara?" He asked.

"Do you mind if i call you Tomoya?" He asked him. To Tomoya, this seemed pretty random, but he wanted to know why.

"Why you ask."

"Well, i was just think, how long have we known each other?" Youhei asked him.

"I don't know, years many, years." Tomoya responded with.

"Well, see my point." Tomoya had run out of idea's to respond with. So he agreed. "Thanks man." Youhei said.

The two sat there for a moment, not really knowing what to talk about now, Tomoya finally spoke to him. "Uh, Suno- uh, Youhei?"

"What you need man?"

"I was just thinking, you were in the Marines, right?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah, ODST." He told him. "Why you ask?"

"Well, what was it like, when you were in the Harvest Campaign?" Tomoya asked him.

Youhei was silent for a moment. "Not something i like to talk about." Tomoya understood why, he heard he was injured badly on Harvest. "Well since you asked."

"No, i don't want you to talk about some bad memories if you don't want to."

"No-no, their not that bad, at least, not for me anyway." Youhei reassured him. After he took a deep breath, and drunk another sip of his beer, he started his story. "You see it all started when i joined the UNSC Marines. My sarge said i was an excellent soldier. Told me i should try out for the ODST corps when i finished training." He paused for a moment, then continued. "When i graduated basic training, i told my mom and dad that i was going to try for the ODST's. They loved the idea. I got in top of the class and was one of the best marines they ever saw, no joke." He said with a smile on his face. "When i finished basic training with the ODST's, i went home with the family to celebrate me becoming one of the most well trained soldiers in the history of the UNSC, rivaled only by the old 22nd century SEALS and the 21st century Marines." He again paused, the tone of voice was now a lot darker. "Then the Covenant attacked Harvest, i was sent with the other Marines to fight them… The day i left…" He paused for moment, Tomoya sat up to look at the blonde man's face. He had a tear in his eye. "I never saw Mei cry so much…" He said weakly as he wiped the tear from his eye. "There were about a billion or times out there where i really thought when i said good bye back on Earth… that… it was going to be goodbye for good." For a good 20 or so seconds they both sat in silence, of course, Youhei couldn't let the story go unfinished. "There was one mission, me and a group of other ODST's were sent onto one of their Corvette's, our job was to detonate a nuclear bomb and send them and their friends to whatever god they believe in." He began. "There was one other person, a girl, she wasn't an ODST, but she had an armour that i ain't never seen before." He told Tomoya. "I think it was something called a SPARTAN or something like that, all i know was that she was virtually invincible." Youhei said. "When we attacked the Covenant, most of my men were, either blown to pieces or were sucked into the vacuum of space." He paused before chuckling and drinking a drink of his beer. "I actually got the purple heart because of that mission, want to see why?" He asked Tomoya.

"Sure." He responded. Youhei rolled up one of his pant legs, instead of what you might expect to see when someone does this kinda thing, namely flash, there was a robotic leg.

"Both of my legs were blown off when we tried to escape the Corvette. That SPARTAN chick saved me." He said.

"Wow, she sounds like a life saver." Tomoya said.

"She was, she fought off everyone of those alien bastards by herself. I've seen badass before but, damn." Youhei said to Tomoya. "After the mission though, i woke up on the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. No legs, no SPARTAN chick. Nothing." He told him, "But at least… when i got home…" He paused there. "When i got home, Mei… she…" He smiled before finishing his sentence. "She was the happiest person alive, she missed me more than you miss Ushi-" He stopped himself right there. He turned around to apologize to Tomoya. "Uh… Sorry Tomoya, i just forgot-"

"It's alright." He told him before Youhei could finish his sentence off.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it seems like i have been dwelling on the past too much, at least here, i have nothing to remind me of horrible things like that, i can get on with my life. At least, i can try." Tomoya said.

"Wow dude, that was beautiful." Youhei said.

"Yeah well i'm drunk so don't expect it to last forever." He told him.

"Okay." Youhei said before continuing. "I told them i was going to go back though…" Tomoya looked surprised. "Yeah, i pissed off Mei, she said that i should stop going back out there, the way i look at it is that, they took my legs, now they gonna pay." He told him.

After a moment of them just sitting there, Tomoya finally got around to asking him. "Hey Youhei, just a question, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Tomoya was expecting a response like, 'why you ask' or 'lets not go there' instead he got.

"Tomoyo." This kinda shocked Tomoya as he was not expecting that to come up.

"Seriously?" Tomoya asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you can call her if you want." He said handing him the phone. Tomoya just pushed away the phoen.

"Now, maybe later when i'm not drunk off my ass." He told him.

Youhei chuckled. "Yeah, seems legit to me." He said as stretched and fall back on his bed.

"Hey Youhei?" Tomoya called over to him… No response. "Youhei!" Still nothing, he listened in close to him. He was snoring, not very loudly, but snoring nonetheless. Youhei had passed out. "Damnit, idiot." He said to himself as he fell back onto his own bed. "Oh well, i guess we can talk tomorrow then." He said. Tomoya closed his eyes for the night, he would need some rest, especially for the day that would follow, because now, at this very moment, a Covenant warship is enroute to the planet.

And onboard the ship is a Sangheili general. He is in charge with the destruction of the planet. The very same planet that Tomoya has just taken residence on.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, delayed post of this chapter. Oh well. I had to go to the city and a lot of other places for reasons i don't feel like going into. But i got this chapter up and going. Anyway, next chapter will be the covenant invasion of the planet. **

**Spoiler, Tomoya and Youhei kill a Sangheili Major. I will post ASAP, i just have like 2 other fics i have to update regularly, several others that are now in the process of having their first chapter finally being written, and i am in the middle of trying to keep my sanity up in this bitch i call my house, seriously, where i live, there has been nothing but snow keeping me trapped in my house. If one good thing did come from that, it's that i have finished this chapter that i have been nitpicking at for the past… since i wrote it. **

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think, i always love feedback and could actually use it. **

**Okay, peace man.**

**-CJM80**


	3. Chapter 3

**For "Pooh"**

* * *

**Eridanus II, Denizen Inn, 03:02**

Youhei was used to waking up at this time of day. In the Marines, he wasn't really aloud to sleep in, so it was nothing more than a habit waking up now. He looked over his bed to see that Tomoya was sleeping wonderfully as a guy who passed out could. Youhei grabbed the remote next to his bed and turned on the TV. Just some static at first. After a few moments of trying to watch something, the TV showed a no signal screen. "The hell?" Youhei asked himself. He flipped through a few channels, same thing on every single one of them. The only difference in them all was the layout of the screen, which varied from station to station. "That's weird." He said climbing out of bed. "Fine, guess I'll do my morning stuff then." He said to himself. He walked over to the window. He didn't know why he wanted to go over here, he just did. He stood by the window trying to wake up.

Without doubt, the coffee room wasn't open yet. Too damn early for that. He stretched his arms and legs. He was careful when stretching his legs, didn't want to accidentally break a cord or two in his leg. That would be bad. Youhei thought about his sister for a moment.

_Wonder how Mei is doing right now?_ He thought _She's probably fine._ He said to himself in his head.

_Thud._

The ground shook a little. What's with that? Another earthquake. "Now what?" He said to himself. After a few seconds there was another earthquake followed by a faint sound of an explosion. "The hell is going on." He said to himself quietly pushing aside the curtain in front of the slide open window. At first he didn't see much other than the darkness you see at night. Then he could see some flashes of green in the horizon. "Uh-oh." He said to himself. The sound of an aircraft not made by the UNSC flew over his head above the inn and Youhei saw a Banshee fly by. "Oh shit." He said rushing over to wake up Tomoya. He shook him a bit. "Wake the hell up man!" He said. Tomoya opened his eyes slowly.

"The hell?" He asked tired. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Never mind that, get up now!" He said.

"What?" He groaned trying to go back to bed. Before Youhei could give a valid reason to do anything right that second, an explosion was shook the whole building. "The hell?!" Tomoya yelled shooting awake out of bed.

"Don't want to ruin that nice night of sleep." Youhei started. "But we got Company." He said.

"What do you mean 'We got Company?" He asked.

"Covenant." He said to him. Just as he said that, the window shattered and purple needles came shooting into the room. Tomoya and Youhei drop to the floor to avoid being hit by them. Youhei took his Magnum out of it's holster. "Time we started moving." He said.

"Right!" Tomoya agreed without hesitation. Youhei got up and ran to the door. Tomoya followed behind shortly. When they opened the door, a grunt was standing right in front of him.

"AGH!" Youhei screamed kicking it in the head.

"AGH!" The Grunt yelled after getting it's head kicked, it turned around and ran away scared.

"Wasn't expecting that." Youhei said. "But I'll take that." He said. The two started to run down the hall. Some people also came running out of their rooms scared. After a few rooms the two passed in the halls, they finally made it to the exit door. Youhei crashed open the door and saw the horrors of war he's seen a thousand or so times before. The Covenant were invading the planet and clearly weren't holding back. Banshees zoomed around in the skies above and Grunts and Jackals alike shot at people with Needlers, Plasma Pistols and Carbines. "Not again." He said to himself.

"Got any ideas." Tomoya asked him.

"Other than run." He replied.

"Sounds great." Tomoya said. He pointed to a building just past the parking lot. "Hide there?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Youhei replied. The two made a dash for the shop that was the building that Tomoya was referring to. The two passed some burning cars and a lone Grunt. Youhei kicked it in the head and kept running. The two made it in to the building. An old diner that goes with the Inn. Tomoya got behind the front desk followed soon by Youhei. The two just sat there for a moment. Some gunshots from human weapons were in the distance, but too far away to make a difference in their current situation and way too many Plasma and Needle rounds being fired with the occasional Banshee firing at civilians. After a moment to catch their breath, Tomoya asked Youhei.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"A Covenant invasion." He replied. "The Covenant have invaded Eridanus. I should have figured I would wind up caught up in this fight again. Just didn't think I would be on vacation when it happened." He joked. Tomoya not finding it funny asked.

"How do we get outta here?"

"When I was on Harvest, the UNSC sent in a frigate, for me it was the Forward Unto Dawn, they picked up as many civilians as they could and took them off world." He said.

"When can we expect a-" An explosion cut him off. A Banshee had dropped one of it's Plasma missile rounds at the buildings roof and the whole second floor exploded. "Jesus!" Tomoya yelled. Lots of dust fell from the ceiling. "When will the Frigate be here?" Tomoya asked.

"Unfortunately. When the Dawn arrived on Harvest, it was already too late for a whole lot of people. We might not make it to the Frigate when it shows up. We might be killed before it shows." He said.

"Damnit." Tomoya growled. "How long?"

"At least a few days." He said. That was too long for them to survive on their own.

"Shit." He said. "Well, if we have to last that long. Let's find somewhere safe to hide from the Covenant." He said.

"Right." Youhei responded. He knew his way around the planet, so he was the guy to turn to when it came to get out of there. "Let's go-" He stopped mid sentence.

"Youhei, what is it-" He cut off Tomoya.

"Ssh." He said to him.

"Whats-"

"Ssh!" He said getting back down. There was a soft metallic hum in the room. Tomoya froze. He didn't know what it was, but Youhei did. "Sangheli." He said as quiet as he could. Energy Sword on and it was making that hum. It also filled the room with a soft blue color. For a few moments, the room was devoid of all sound except the swords hum. The Elite walked through the room. It knew there were humans in here, it was on a mission to kill anything human. Tomoya and Youhei crawled away from where it was walking. The Elite kicked the counter over and Tomoya jumped back. If he hadn't of moved when he did, the counter would have killed him. Youhei kept his Magnum close, he was ready to make a move on the Elite. The Elite growled. This scared the hell out of Tomoya. Youhei had kept his calm even though the Elite was ready to kill them. Explosions outside were all the ambient noise there was for miles. That and the Elite. Youhei cocked his Magnum and pointed it at the Elites head, but something held him back from firing. He saw what type of Sangheli it was. This was a Royal Zealot Class Sangheli. Youhei froze at this realization. He had killed these things before, but he had only ever encountered a Zealot once and it killed his entire squad. "Oh god." Youhei said to himself.

"FOUND YOU!" It yelled. The Zealot found him. And started to charge at him. Youhei snapped out of his temporary paralysis and emptied his entire mag at it. The bullets bounced off it's shields. Tomoya grabbed the cash register and threw it at it. The machine bounced off it and exploded open with cash when it hit the ground. "Ho Hall!" The Elite yelled. It turned around and looked at Tomoya and snarled. It raised it's arm with sword in hand and slowly walked towards him. It was toying with him.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Tomoya said to himself. He got his feet and grabbed the first thing he saw. A metal tube. He yelled as he swung it at the Elite but it swung it's sword and sliced the tube into pieces. The place where it sliced was glowing orange. The plasma blade was so hot it went through it like butter. Tomoya dropped the tube. "Crap-nuggets." Tomoya said to himself.

Next thing he knew, the shields on the Elite started to react as if bullets were bouncing off of it. Youhei started to shoot it after he reloaded. The Elite turned around and charged at Youhei. He jumped away to avoid getting slashed in half by the Zealot's blade. Tomoya grabbed another rod like object and went to help Youhei from the Zealot. He swung it with all his might at it's head. When he hit the Elite, he jumped up on it's shoulders with the rod in his hand and started to choke it. He put it on it's throat and started to pull with all his force. The Zealot started to struggle but Tomoya was determined to get this thing off their back.

However the Elite threw Tomoya off him and he landed on the counter. Youhei had finished reloading again and, once again, emptied his entire magazine into it to no avail. The Elite roared at Youhei. He was so scared he almost couldn't reload his Magnum. Tomoya got off the counter and grabbed the glowing orange pipe. "How do we kill it?" Tomoya asked Youhei.

"However we can." He responded. The two heard the Elite actually laugh.

"You can not kill me." The Elite said. "You are mear humans and can't stop me." He said with it's low voice.

"Watch us." Youhei said charging at it. The Elite swung it's sword but Youhei moved at the last second and avoided turning into a human BBQ. Tomoya also started to run over to it. He went for the sword. Youhei on the Elite's right, started to shoot the Elite while Tomoya, on it's left side, was busy trying to rip the sword out of it's hands. He jerked and pulled and the Elite swung him around like the sword but Tomoya didn't let go at all. Youhei stopped shooting when the Elite started to swing Tomoya around like the sword because he wouldn't have a clear shot at the Elite anymore. After a moment or two of the Elite messing with Tomoya he said. "Damn it!" He jumped up onto the Elite's arm and started to punch it in the face. The Elite swung it's sword at the blonde on it's arm, but instead of the blade getting him, Tomoya hit him. This single motion got both Tomoya and Youhei off of the Elite. Tomoya landed with a thud next to Youhei, but he had something in his hands. He got up slowly with a smile on his face.

"Not so tough now are you." He said holding the handle to sword.

The Elite chuckled and swung it's arm and out of it's wrists came two small blades of plasma just like the sword.

"You-You got mini ones?" Youhei said disappointed. The Elite started to walk slowly to the two. Tomoya was hastily searching the handle for something that would start up the sword. A button, a switch, anything. "Hurry up, hurry up!" Youhei said.

"I'm trying, give me a second."

"We don't have a second." The Elite started to speed it's walk to a charge. Just in the nick of time, Tomoya powered up the sword and the dual energy blades came out. He swung the sword up as hard as his could using only his left arm, since his right arm was messed up greatly by his father. The sword went slash, right through the Zealot and it landed right on Tomoya. Tomoya fell to the ground with the over sized Sangheli on top of him.

"Damnit. Youhei, can you help me out here." He said.

"Yeah, hold on." He said grabbing one half of the Elite. He pulled the Zealot class off of him and Tomoya got up.

"The hell was that?" Tomoya asked putting the sword away.

"A Sangheli, from the planet Sanghelios. Zealot class. It was here looking for something particular." He explained. "What ever he was here for, we stopped him." He told Tomoya.

"I don't care, so long as I never have to see another one again, I'll be fine." Tomoya said. He looked at the door. "I think it's time we just hauled ass." Tomoya said.

"Right. Keep the sword handy, we might need it again." He said

"Might?" Tomoya asked as an explosion sent a car into the doorway. The two backed off for a second.

"Not going that way." Youhei said

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Out the back."

"Worth a shot." Youhei agreed.

The two made their way to the back of the diner and found a door leading to the ally. Youhei pointed his Magnum in both directions to make sure no Covenant were going to kill them as soon as they walked out. Tomoya followed Youhei as close as he could. They walked out of the back ally and towards the street.

"There's a park of there, should lead us to a safe zone." Youhei explained.

"Whats the problem?"

"There's probably a thousand or so Covenant." He started. "Probably Grunts and Jackals. But still a threat right now."

"Damn." Tomoya growled. He looked up at the sky, a thousand or so Banshees littered it. "Lets go for it." He said pulling out the handle to the sword. He was ready to fight just to get off this rock.

"I think so too." Youhei agreed. The two started to run across the street into the park. There was a small decline to the park, so they had to go down a hill. They were sprinting so it wouldn't take much for them to lose balance. Luckily they didn't and the two made it to the park in one piece. In one moment though, Youhei stopped to tackle Tomoya to the ground.

"The hell, now what?" He asked.

"Ssh!" He said. Tomoya looked over the shrubs and saw 3 Elites. They weren't like the Zealot they just killed. Instead they all looked like ordinary infantry. Nothing special about them. They were accompanied by a group of Grunts and Jackals. They were talking in whatever language the Covenant spoke.

"Damnit." Tomoya said to himself. "Now what?"

A group of the Grunts and Jackals went storming off in the other direction. "Wait until they pass?" Youhei suggested.

"I got the sword." Tomoya said.

"You're not skilled enough." He said to him in response. "We got to just run."

"From what?!" A deep voice said from behind them.

"Shit!" The two said in unison. They got up because another Elite snuck up behind them. It had a large purple colored weapon and it's armor was golden. "Look, we don't want trouble." Tomoya said.

"But it found you." The Elite behind him said. The three Elites started to surround them. The Grunts were laughing with their really high pitched voices and the Jackals all barked at them. "Are you ready to die?" The Elite asked.

Tomoya wanted to say yes. To end it now, leave and see Nagisa and Ushio again. But he couldn't. Why? Did he really want to keep pressing on in a world where this alien race is free to just kill him or anything else they see? Even he couldn't answer that.

"Up yours!" Youhei yelled raising his Magnum. The Elites all laughed.

"You think your puny pistol can stop us?" It laughed. Youhei knew he was right. His Magnum was really only going to tickle them rather than hurt. But he had to try.

"I'll take my chances." He said.

"Then die." The Elite said raising it's Carbine. Youhei closed his eyes, he was ready to get his head blown off, he pulled the trigger on his Magnum and it fired out a round. He heard the Carbine fire off a round of it's own and fly towards him.

For a moment, Tomoya was at a stand still, he stood watching the stand off between the Elite and Youhei, the next, bullets and plasma were flying. Then, from the mist. The other 3 Elites turned around in fright. Tomoya looked at what it was they were looking at. They yelled something in their language and started to shoot it. Youhei hit the floor when he was shot with the Carbine and the Elite that shot him was busy shooting at the Enigma in the trees behind them. Then, the blur that the Elites were shooting at, came out and started to fight them personally. From what Tomoya could tell, it was a human of some sort with dark green armor and a golden visor, but that was all he could tell from this exact moment. He observed it grab an Elites gun and twist it out of it's hand, effectively bringing the hand with it, and shooting the Elite in the face. Next it turned around and jumped up onto the next Elite and twisted and broke it's neck, then it took it's knife and charged at the Elite that shot Youhei and stabbed it in the neck. It used it's body as a shield and pointed it's Battle Rifle at the Elite that was left. It started to shoot it a few times, ruining it's shields. It then threw the dead body of the Elite in Tomoya's direction and ran up to the Elite that was left, swung the butt of the gun at it's face and killed it. Then a few Jackals came running up on it. He grabbed one Jackal and broke it's neck and used it's body to swing and kill the other two Jackals left.

There were just two grunts left now, one raised it's hands up into the sky and yelled in a high voice. "FOR THE COVENANT!" However he just kicked it lightly in the face and the Grunt fell over. He looked at the other Grunt.

"RUN AWAY!" It yelled cowardly.

Tomoya was shocked. It took both Tomoya and Youhei combined to kill one of these things and they damn near lossed, if it weren't for pure luck. This guy just obliterated 4 of them without breaking a sweat. He turned around and looked at Tomoya. He saw a few things now that he didn't get a chance to see during the fight. The armor was pure dark green all over and had long wide shoulder pads and a tactical looking chest plate with a basic looking helmet [A/N- for anyone who plays halo frequently, think CQB shoulders and chest with Mark IV helmet] and a white '300' painted onto it's upper left torso

"So who are you?" The voice that came from the helmet was a females? Scratch the dude part.

"What?" Tomoya asked still shocked at what just happened.

"You, who are you?" She asked. "And uh, who's that?" She asked pointing to Youhei. Tomoya just remembered he was injured on the floor.

"Crap!" He said lunging to him. "Can you help him?"

"CHIEF!" Some male voice called from the trees.

"Damnit." She said. "What David?" She said turning around. Tomoya saw another one just like her walk up except he had a fishbowl looking helmet [A/N EVA variant everything.] and a white 255 painted onto his left torso. He was much taller than this girl. The girl was Tomoya's height, but this guy towered over her.

"The hell, told you to help me find John, instead, you go off and go play murder the Covenant." He complained.

"Sorry, but that was boring, this seemed like fun." She argued. "Plus, I saved these guys which by the way, do you have any bio-film, I left mine on the Enterprise." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Make sure I don't get shot." He said. He walked over to Youhei and Tomoya. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Me?" Tomoya responded.

"Yeah you, your name." He said.

"Uh, Uh." He wasn't expecting that. "I'm... I'm Tomoya Okazaki. That's Youhei Sunohara, he's an ODST." Tomoya explained.

"Really?" The big guy asked. "My name's David S-255... Call me David." He said to him.

"Nice to meet you David, who's she?" He asked.

"The Chief? We call her shorty."

"THE HELL UP!" She called from behind some bushes.

David chuckled. "You don't want to know."

"I believe you." Tomoya said. He looked around. "Who are you guys anyway?" He asked.

"We're SPARTAN's. We're kinda, indestructible."

"I can see that." Tomoya said. He could see David put some sort of blue gel on Youhei's shoulder. Youhei squirmed in pain but stopped after a few moments. He then opened his eyes.

"That the new Bio-Film being used?" He asked with his head still flat on the ground.

"Yup, Halsey made it herself." He said kissing the vial through his helmet. "You're an ODST right?" He said to him.

"A HellJumper believe it or not." Youhei responded sitting up.

"Good, gonna need you. You need a gun?" David asked him.

"Yeah." He said showing him his Magnum.

"I mean something bigger." He said. "Want my Assault Rifle. Might come in handy." David said to him.

"Yeah, would be nice." He said taking the Rifle.

"What about me?" Tomoya asked.

David chuckled and gave him Youhei's Magnum. "Try that out." He said. He got up and pushed a button on his helmet. "Enterprise come in... Enterprise this is David-Sierra-Zero-Zero-Two-Five-Five, come in." Tomoya could hear some static but nothing to where he could actually make out what they were saying. "Copy that. David out." He said. He called over to the SPARTAN in the bushes. "Hey Chief, Time to move."

She was busy messing with the Grunt she kicked over. Drawing on it's face with her knife. "In a minute."

"Now Damnit!" David yelled.

"Fine." She groaned letting go of the Grunt. It stood up and yelled, also with a high voice.

"FEETS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" And it ran off into the tree's. "Where we going? Back to the Enterprise?" She asked.

"No, but Kelly got us a Pelican. We just have to find John." He said. "Youhei!" He yelled.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get you some armor or something."

"No shit." He replied.

"If it's not too much trouble, some armor of some sort over here would be nice." Tomoya said. David shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied. "For now, lets go alright." He started running off in the direction that Tomoya and Youhei just came from. He was already way out of there. The girl SPARTAN looked at them.

"Come on... lazy ODST." She said. Tomoya groaned to himself. This SPARTAN wasn't very friendly was she? He had no choice but to deal with her until he left the planet. Then he can totally ignore her and everything she is associated with.

"Fine." Tomoya said. "Come on Youhei, time to put those new legs to the test now."

He chuckled. "True, true." He said raising his new shiny Assault Rifle. He started to run to catch up to the other two SPARTAN's. Tomoya ran as well, he wasn't going to be able to keep up very easily considering he is nothing more than just a plain and ordinary human. Nothing super special about him. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to this Pelican and getting out of here. He really had nowhere else to go but back to Earth. He just wishes he can get back in one piece

* * *

**A/N- Okay then, sorry for the late update but a close friend of mine died just as I started to write this chapter and then for some reason, SOMEONE forgot to pay the Internet. So now I'm just sitting here finishing the chapter in my non existent free time.**

**Okay... I'm done now.**

**Review. Reply. Do whatever.**

**Good night.**

**By the way... catch the Star Trek reference? The UNSC Enterprise?**

**Yeah good night.**

**-CJM80**


End file.
